Divided Legacies I
Clouds swarmed the sky. Waves raged. A feathered dragon flew through the relentless winds towards a lone rock jutting out of the water. "You're late, brother." The green dragon turned his head towards the voice. "Why must you hide, Styx?" he called out. "Acheron, you were late. How am I to know that... they weren't coming in your place?" Acheron turned his blind eyes towards the sky. "I see no sky demon... Let's get this started. I want to catch this thermal bef-" "Before it disappears... We all know." Styx turned his lizard like face towards Acheron. "You're too predictable. Besides, you can't even see the sky." Acheron heard a claw scraping along the rock. Instinctively, he outstretched his hand, turning towards the noise, only to be confronted by Styx. "You're worrying about something that'll never happen. I was just gouging the rock how the division will work..." Rubbing the palm of his hand on the raised portion of the rock, Acheron felt claw marks along the side and tensed for a moment, expecting to be pierced in the back. Nothing happened. "Acheron, again, nothing will happen. Stop expecting the worst," Styx snapped, pausing for a moment. Acheron lifted his head, no longer hearing Styx's claws scraping the rock. He rubbed his fingertips over what was gouged in the rock's face. Wings, flight... Must be mine... Water... Suddenly, he froze. Only natural. Wait, an unfinished fish... Taking a sudden step back, he turned his head towards Styx, his blind gaze seeming to penetrate him. "It's... It's just nothing," he muttered. Claws scraped the rock once more. The fish was complete. "He's sealed his fate... Possibly mine as well," Acheron muttered, turning his head towards the sky. "The curse of Styx will come." ---- "Keep going!" The armor cladded Plitheon kept dodging the hits. The opposing gator brought out a guitar, plucking the strings. "Dodge this, Thel!" Thel was met with a deafening sound, his focus lost. The gator soon seperated the guitar, now wielding a scimitar and shield. Looking up momentarily, Thel made a omment. "G'reth, you're about to trip over your tail." G'reth blinked, looking down. Before getting a chance to look back up, he felt a fiery uppercut, staggering backwards. "Thel 'Vadam, that's enough." Thel turned towards the seemingly scorched dragon. Mockingly, he answered, "O King Belloc, how have I displeased you today?" "You used trickery. This was a combat section." "Your point being, Your Majesty?" Belloc casted a brief glare. "Would a king lie to his people?" G'reth, guitar resting on his back, walked towards the king. "If I may," he began, "Thel may have used trickery, but in a life threatening situation, it could very well have saved his life, and quite possibly yours." Acknowledging the gator, Belloc continued. "Thel, you are dismissed." ---- "Creatures of the sea, come forth!" Styx looked at the start of a kingdom. Looking left to right, he nodded. "Today is the start of a new era!" "Who is this guy?" "Where is he from?" "Who put him in charge?" Styx grimaced. This may prove to be a challenge after all. Category:Divided Legacies Category:Acheron's POV Category:Thel's POV